


Ei-kenenkään-maa

by toivomusluu



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Feelings, M/M, Melancholy, Slow Dancing, Suomi | Finnish, The Blitz
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toivomusluu/pseuds/toivomusluu
Summary: Aziraphale ja Crowley päätyvät viettämään vuoden 1941 kirkkokohtaamista seuraavan yön pommisuojassa; Aziraphale reflektoi menneitä vuosia ilman Crowleytä.





	Ei-kenenkään-maa

**Author's Note:**

> Olen (muun fandomin lailla) ominut sen kirjaversiosta kumpuavan idean, että vuoden 1862 vihkivesiriidan jälkeen Crowley nukkui valtaosan 1800-luvun loppupuolesta ja 1900-luvun alusta, eikä tämä kaksikko siis ollut tekemisissä sinä aikana.
> 
> Ficissä esiintyvien kappaleiden on tarkoitus olla Billie Holidayn "Body and soul" ja "I'll be seeing you", jotka olivat aikansa tunnettuja hittejä ja joiden sanat olen tässä omin taiteellisin vapauksin kääntänyt. Koska kamoon hei.

 

_1941_

 

He olivat puolivälissä sitä mikä vain hetkeä aiemmin oli ollut kirkkokäytävä, ollen nyt ainoastaan sangen kattava kasa kiviä, kun se mitä Crowley oli äsken sanonut todella valkeni Aziraphalen mielessä.

“Kuule”, hän aloitti, pujotellen samalla raunioiden lomitse, “kun sinä ystävällisesti tarjouduit viemään minut kotiin, _millä_ sinä oikein ajattelit sen tehdä? Bussit tuskin enää kulkevat tähän aikaan yöstä.”

Siunatun maan oli täytynyt menettää osa potenttiuttaan kirkon tuhoutumisen myötä, mutta hänen edellään Crowley käveli edelleen varsin ripeästi sen jäännösten poikki. Kysymyksen myötä tämä kääntyi kuitenkin vilkaisemaan häntä olkansa yli. Aziraphalen silmät tavoittivat kulmahampaiden välähdyksen hämärässä. “Kohta näet.”

Pihalla – jos sellaisesta saattoi tässä tapauksessa enää puhua – heitä odotti varsin eriskummallinen näky. Kyseisen kokoluokan rakennuksen olisi odottanut tuhoutuessaan sinkoavan kivia ja tiiliä ja muuta rakennusromua monen kadunmitan päähän, mutta kuin ihmeen kaupalla vahingon laajuus päättyi siihen missä kirkkoa ympäröivä jalkakäytäväkin.

Aziraphale vilkaisi kysyvästi Crowleytä, joka yritti vimmaisesti survoa käsiä taskuihinsa samalla kun kohautteli harteitaan. “Kuten sanottua, tämän kirkon ei ollut tarkoitus mennä tänään”, tämä mutisi. “Vähin mitä minä saatoin tehdä oli minimoida vahingot.”

“Varsin huomaavaista sinulta”, Aziraphalen onnistui sanoa. Alitajuisesti hänen sormensa tiukentuivat niiden pitelemän laukunkahvan ympärillä. Kyseisen laukun sisällä oli kirjakaupalla todisteita siitä, että Crowley oli kaikkea muuta kuin ainoastaan huomaavainen, todisteita jostakin sellaisesta jonka hän oli yrittänyt vuosisatojen ajan kieltää ja sulkea pois, vain jotta se oli voinut löytää tiensä hänen luokseen tänä pimeänä hetkenä historiassa. Joinakin toisena, tasapainoisempana aikana hän olisi todennäköisesti hätistellyt sen tiehensä. Nyt hän päästi sen lähelleen, pidellen sitä kuin kynttilää jonka liekkiä tuli varjella vedolta.

Crowley tästä kaikesta tietämättömänä oli sillä välin johdattanut heidät kadun vastakkaiselle puolelle. Siellä, erään porttikongin katveessa, värjötteli jokin tumma ja Aziraphalelle edelleen kovin vieras, huolimatta siitä että kyseiset olennot olivat ryömineet maan kamaralla jo lähemmäs kuusikymmentä vuotta.

Crowley kiersi pedon ympäri, laskien kätensä sen kupeelle ja taputtaen sitä ylpeästi. “Eikö ole kaunis? Bentley -26. Minä hankin sen tuliteränä tehtaalta sinä samana vuonna. Ei naarmuakaan sittemmin.”

Aziraphale ja Bentley silmäilivät toisiaan epäilevästi. Kun Aziraphale oli ensimmäistä kertaa ollut minkään sortin auton kyydissä, härveli oli pomppinut ja hytkynyt niin pahasti että hän oli tarvinnut matkasta aiheutuneista ruuansulatusvaivoista toipumiseen konkreettista ihmettä. Vaikka matkustusmukavuus oli kertoman mukaan parantunut huimasti sittemmin, hän edelleen suosi vanhaa kunnon apostolikyytiä tai sitten yksinkertaisesti itsensä siirtämistä paikasta toiseen pelkän taivaallisen aikomuksen voimalla. Näin ollen se mikä Bentleyssä todella kiinnitti Aziraphalen huomion ei ollut sen ulkonäkö tai suoritusteho, vaan mainittu valmistusvuosi. _Viisitoista vuotta._ Niin kauan kuin he olivat tunteneet toisensa, Crowleyllä oli ollut tarve karistaa asioita kannoiltaan – sääntöjä, suomuja, nimiä, hiustyylejä, tyylejä ylipäätään – alati kiihtyvällä vauhdilla. Tähän päivään mennessä hän tiesi ainoastaan yhden asian josta Crowley oli pitänyt kiinni vuosisadasta toiseen ja se asia seisoi parhaillaan vaaleassa kävelypuvussa ja rusetissa ilmahyökkäysten pimentämällä lontoolaiskadulla.

Aziraphale yritti juuri löytää keinoa ilmaista, että kyseessä oli varmasti oikein mallikelpoinen automobiili eikä suinkaan jotakin minkä johdosta hänen kuului potea äkillisesti puhjennutta kateutta, kun muutaman korttelin päähän pudonnut pommi säästi hänet vastaamiselta.

Crowley kirosi, ja jopa Bentley tuntui vetäytyvän syvemmälle porttikongin suojaan. Aziraphale puolestaan kiirehti poimimaan laukun jonka oli tullut pudottaneeksi maahan, pyyhkien tuhkaa sen yltä. Hänen kätensä vapisivat niiden kulkiessa nahkaverhoilun yli. Kirkossa hän oli osannut varautua tulevaan, mutta tällä kertaa niin ei ollut; hänen korvakäytävissään kuulosti siltä kuin lauma posetiiviapinoita lautasineen olisi vallannut ne. “Minä luulin sinun järjestäneen niin, että sitä yhtä lukuun ottamatta pommien oli tarkoitus pudota tänä yönä East Endiin.”

“Niin minäkin kuvittelin”, Crowley vastasi synkästi. Tämä liu’utti aurinkolasit nenälleen ja tiirasi niiden reunan yli taivasta. “Nähtävästi minä olin vähän turhan tehokas tämän järjestelyn suhteen. Kimurantteja juttuja, todennäköisyydet nimittäin.”

Loput Crowleyn selityksistä hukkuivat jälkiviisaan sireenin huutoon. Oli vähällä ettei Aziraphale pudottanut laukkua uudelleen. Kerran kauan sitten hän oli sattunut kuulemaan kuinka Gabriel oli harjoitellut siihen torveen puhaltamista, jota tämän oli tarkoitus soittaa lopun aikojen ollessa käsillä, merkkinä Taivaan armeijoille marssia sotaan. Aziraphale olisi antanut mitä tahansa ollakseen kuulematta tuota ääntä enää milloinkaan ja tässä hän nyt kuitenkin oli, kuuntelemassa kuinka sen maallinen mutta silti kakofonialtaan ja kauhultaan identtinen kaksonen vavisutti hänen kodikseen kutsumaansa kaupunkia harvasen päivä kuukaudesta ja vuodesta toiseen. Ymmärrettävästi se kaikki veti mielen hitusen apeaksi.

Saadakseen ajatuksilleen jotakin muuta tekemistä, Aziraphale seurasi Crowleyn esimerkkiä ja katsahti ylös. Pimennetyn kaupungin yllä avautui tähtitaivas, jonka tuikkivia pisteitä vasten hän oli erottavinaan satunnaisten pommikoneiden haaskalintumaiset hahmot. Niiden jyrinä sekottui sireenin huutoon ja hetken aikaa maailma koostui pelkästä melusta. Aziraphale joutui huutamaan tullakseen kuulluksi: “Kenties meidän kannattaisin hakeutua suojaan!”

“Suojaan minne?!” Crowley huusi takaisin Bentleyn konepellin yli. “Sohoon on melkoinen harppaus jos et ole sattunut huomaamaan.”

“Eli me pysymme täällä! En tiedä sinusta, mutta minulla ei ainakaan ole enää varaa lisäihmeisiin tänä yönä tai muuten minä joudun selittämään esimiehilleni miksi minun oli tarpeen pelastaa itseni räjähtämästä kahdesti saman vuorokauden aikana. Pakkohan näillä kulmilla on olla jonkinlainen – jonkinlainen suoja.” Aziraphale vilkuili ympärilleen, vain ällistyäkseen siitä miten nopeasti sattuma tarjosi ratkaisun ilman että hänen piti sitä lainkaan avittaa. “Me voisimme seurata noita ihmisiä. He näyttävät siltä että tietävät minne ovat menossa.”

Totta tosiaan, heidän puhuessaan läheisistä taloista oli alkanut valua ulos väkeä. Nuo pienet purot liittyivät yhdeksi, isommaksi virraksi, joka katosi kadunkulman taakse.

Crowley kääntyi osoittamaan Bentleytä varoittavalla sormella. “Sinun on parempi olla täällä ja ennen kaikkea yhtenä kappaleena kun minä tulen takaisin.”

Bentleyn moottoritilasta kaikui kuivakka puhahdus. Aiemmista mietteistään huolimatta Aziraphale lämpeni autolle välittömästi. “Olen varma että hän osaa kyllä pitää huolen itsestään”, hän vakuutti.

“Toisin kuin eräs toinen”, Crowley mutisi, kiskoen sitten hänet ja kirjakassin mukaansa.

Kävi ilmi, että pommisuojana toimi paikallinen metroasema. Heidän liittyessään sinne pyrkivien jonoon heitä ympäröivien ihmisten kasvot olivat kalpeat ja väsyneet. Moni värisi ennen kaikkea vilusta; siellä täällä näkyi hiusverkkoja ja päällysvaatteiden alta pilkottavia pyjamia, ja olipa yksi vanhempi rouvashenkilö liikkeellä tohveleissaan. Moitteettomissa puvuissaan hän ja Crowley pistivät silmään kuin kaksi pingviiniä varpusparvessa.

Puolivälissä portaita he joutuivat hetkeksi pysähtymään koska alhaalla asemalaiturilla oleva ruuhka esti heidän etenemisensä. Tuskin minuutti oli kulunut kun Crowley keikkui jo kannoillaan, kurkistellen vuoroin heidän edessään seisovien ihmisten olkien yli ja vaipuen vuoroin dramaattisten huokausten saattelemana vasten porraskaidetta vain jotta saattoi rummuttaa sitä sormillaan.

“Olehan paikallasi”, Aziraphale kuiskasi, kun ihmiset heidän ympärillään alkoivat selkeästi hermostua. “Hötkyily ei koskaan auttanut ketään.”

“Hyvä sinun on sanoa”, Crowley sihahti takaisin. Aziraphale kohotti kulmaansa ja tovin lisää venkoiltuaan Crowley lopulta myönsi matalalla äänellä: “Se on nämä portaat. Minä laskeuduin näin monet ainoastaan silloin kun ne haluavat minut pääkonttorille raportoimaan.”

Aziraphale ei tiennyt mitä hänen olisi kuulunut vastata. Kun hän asiaa todella mietti, hän saattoi muistaa vuosien varrelta joukon kertoja jolloin Crowley oli vihjannut pitävänsä Helvetissä pistäytymistä jokseenkin ikävänä. Silti hän oli olettanut että kyse oli jotakuinkin saman kokoluokan harmista kuin hammaslääkärissä käynti (jossa Aziraphale ei koskaan ollut itse ollut, mutta jonka hän oli kuullut olevan varsin vastenmielistä valtaosalle ihmisistä). Nyt hän katsoi Crowleytä, todella _katsoi,_ pistäen merkille tämän silmille vedetyn hatunlierin ja yhtälailla korviin vedetyt hartiat, sen tavan jolla tämän yleensä niin rangattomasti rönsyilevä keho oli nyt jähmettynyt huutomerkiksi puvuntakin muodostaman inhimillisen haarniskan sisään.

Aziraphale olisi voinut kysyä miksi Crowley pelkäsi palata Kadotukseen, olihan kyseessä paikka jota demonien kuului pitää kotinaan. Sisimmässään hän kuitenkin tiesi jo vastauksen – oli tiennyt sen ne kuusi tuhatta vuotta jotka hän itse oli viettänyt Maan monia kaupunkeja ihastellen, ilman että ajatus aivan toisenlaisesta valtakunnasta korkeuksissa koskaan edes pälkähti hänen mieleensä, ei edes näinä päivinä kun kaikki hänen ympärillään oli pelkkää tomua ja tuhkaa.

Kun impulssi iski, Aziraphale ei antanut itsensä jäädä prosessoimaan sen merkityksiä turhan pitkäksi aikaa. Hän kurotti sen puolikkaan portaanmitan poikki joka erotti heidät toisistaan ja otti Crowleyn käden omaansa.

Crowleyn pää pyörähti ympäri. Tämän katse kävi ensin heidän käsissään ja viipyi siellä puoli ikuisuutta, ennen kuin se lopulta kohtasi hänen katseensa. Aziraphale nielaisi. Ensimmäistä kertaa olemassaolossa hän oli iloinen Crowleyn tavasta käyttää tummia laseja.

“Enkeli –” Crowley aloitti, mutta juuri silloin jono nytkähti viimein eteenpäin, työntäen heitä edellään. Siinä vaiheessa kun he pääsivät alas, hetki oli jäänyt tapahtuneen jalkoihin eikä siihen enää palattu.

Metrolaiturilla tunnelma oli kuuma ja ahdas. Ilmassa haiskahti samalta kuin Lontoo itse niinä kesäpäivinä jolloin kaupunginlaajuista viemäröintiä ei ollut vielä keksitty. Kokoelma makuupusseja, vilttejä, patjoja ja muita jokseenkin pehmeiksi luokiteltavia asioita oli levitetty maahan ja niiden omistajat olivat käpertyneet niiden ylle kuka miten taisi. Tungoksen tuntua lisäsivät seiniä peittävät räikeät julisteet, joissa poseeraavien hahmojen mukaan hekin olisivat Crowleyn kanssa voineet tehdä osansa pestautumalla töihin yhteen jos toiseenkin tehtaaseen tai liittymällä kodinturvajoukkoihin. Kaiken sen rinnalla viereinen tyhjyyttään ammottava raide näytti vaarasta huolimatta suorastaan kutsuvalta.

Crowley – joka ei ollut vieläkään laskenut irti Aziraphalen kädestä – raahasi hänet ohi korttia pelaavien isoäitien joukon, ohi hatussa nukkuvan mäyräkoiranpennun ja läksyjään puulaatikon päällä tekevien lasten, aina laiturin perimmäiseen nurkkaan asti. Viereisestä tunnelista leviävä viemärinlöyhkä oli siellä voimakkaampi, mutta ainakin heillä oli tarpeeksi tilaa venytellä jalkojaan ja keskustella ilman salakuuntelemisen riskiä.

Crowley luovutti viimein hänen kätensä takaisin, mutta näemmä vain riisuakseen takin yltään ja levittääkseen sen maahan, viittoillen sitten Aziraphalea istumaan sille. Hän teki työtä käskettyä, laskien laukun varovasti viereensä ja ajatellen samalla että mikäli Crowley jatkaisi vastaavaa käytöstä – pelastaen ensin hänet ja sitten hänen kirjansa, vain tehdäkseen nyt kaiken _tämän_ – he tulisivat molemmat olemaan ongelmissa myöhemmin, joskaan eivät välttämättä niistä syistä jotka tulivat ensimmäisenä mieleen.

Valitettavasti Crowley ei ollut tietoinen kyseisestä riskistä, sillä Aziraphalen istuutuessa tämä oli haihtunut väkijoukkoon, vain palatakseen hetken kuluttuan kahta kuppia kantaen.

“Tässä”, Crowley sanoi, ojentaen hänelle niistä toisen ja istuen hänen viereensä. “Jokin hyväntekeväisyysporukka jakeli näitä tuolla. Keksit olivat valitettavasti jo loppuneet.”

Aziraphale siemaisi teetä. Se oli jokseenkin kitkerää eikä enää erityisen lämmintä. Se oli myös yksi parhaista asioista joita hän oli koskaan maistanut, vaivalla tehty vallitsevat olosuhteet huomioon ottaen ja silti ilmaiseksi annettu. Historiaan mahtui hetkiä jolloin Aziraphale oli pikaisesti katunut sitä että oli antanut ihmiskunnalle palavan miekkansa, mutta juuri sillä hetkellä hän ymmärsi selkeämmin kuin pitkään aikaan miksi hän olisi tarpeen vaatiessa tehnyt saman uudelleen.

Crowley maistoi omasta kupistaan, ja irvisti. “Hitto sentään, mitä ne kirotut kansankynttilät oikein laittoivat tähän – arsenikkiäkö?” Tämä kaivoi liivinsä kätköistä taskumatin ja lorautti siitä reilun tujauksen kumpaankin kuppiin.

“Mehän sovimme että ei enää ihmeitä tänä yönä”, Aziraphale torui, joskaan ei kovin vakuuttavasti; viski oli erittäin hyvää, pujahtaen hänen sisälleen kuin lämmin henkäys.

“Ei se ollut mikään ihme. Näinä päivinä minä vain tykkään varautua kaikkeen.”

“Ihme tai ei, tuntuu jotenkin säädyttömältä juoda tätä kun koko maassa niin huutava pula kaikesta. Pakko sanoa, että tämä säännöstely ei sovi minulle sitten lainkaan.”

“Sinulle menee silti paremmin kuin heillä”, Crowley mutisi, nyökäten kohti laituria kansoittavia ihmisiä ja näiden selkien takana häämöttäviä julisteita: _Ruoka on ase – ei hukata sitä!_ “Sanotaan, että jos sota jatkuu ja Saksan sukellusveneet eivät hellitä piiritystään, koko maa voi nääntyä hengiltä.”

“Teilläpäin siitä mahdollisuudesta ollaan varmasti innoissaan.”

Aziraphale ei tiennyt mikä laittoi hänet sanomaan niin – silkka tottumus luultavasti. Sanat tuntuivat entistä kurjemmilta kun Crowleyn ainut vastaus oli heilauttaa teekupista vapaata kättään ja mutista jotakin epäselvää, kuten tämä niin usein teki kun kyse oli Helvetin linjavedoista ja Crowleyn omasta kannasta niiden suhteen.

Mikäli pommitus ylhäällä jatkuikin, sen ääni ei tavoittanut heitä. Yhdessä Crowleyn kanssa he katselivat kuinka muutaman metrin päässä nuori äiti valmistautui peittelemään lapsensa nukkumaan. Aziraphale puolestaan valmistautui kysymään sen kysymyksen jonka hän oli halunnut esittää siitä hetkestä alkaen kun Crowleyn tuttu siluetti oli langennut kirkkokäytävän poikki. “Mitä sinä muuten olet puuhaillut viimeiset… viimeiset…”

“Viimeisen sata vuotta sen jälkeen kun me viimeksi näimme toisemme?”

“Herran tähden”, Aziraphale naurahti hermostuneesti, “onko siitä niin kauan? Aika tosiaan lentää täällä alhaalla.”

Crowleytä ei naurattanut. “Ei oikeastaan jos minulta kysytään.”

“Mitä sinä tarkoitat?”

Ennen kuin vastasi, Crowley otti hatun päästään. Sen alta paljastuvat punaiset suortuvat oli kammattu taakse ja kyllästetty niin paksulla kerroksella hiusvahaa että ne tuskin hievahtivat Crowleyn pyyhkäistessä käden huokaisten niiden poikki. “Viime vuosisadalla kaikki täällä oli niin – niin _pysähtynyttä”,_ tämä sanoi. “Sama kuningatar, samaa pompöösiä pökkelöintiä vuosikymmenestä toiseen. Siksi minä päätin ottaa pienet nokoset. Rupesin heräilemään vasta kun jazz tuli kuvioihin ja ihmiset alkoivat valmistaa kunnon autoja.”

“Minusta viktoriaaninen aika oli melkoisen kutkuttava”, Aziraphale koki tarpeelliseksi puolustella. “Ensinnäkin minä opettelin tanssimaan gavottia. Ja toisekseen ihmiset keksivät vaikka mitä hienoa uutta!”

Crowleyn kulmat, jotka olivat gavotin maininnan kohdalla kohonneet hiusrajaan asti, vaipuivat jälleen lasien kätköihin. “Kuten?”

“No, tuota, esimerkiksi… esimerkiksi valokuvauksen!”

“Kai sinä ymmärrät, että valokuva on kirjaimellisesti pysähtyneisyyden määritelmä. Oli miten oli, silloin kun minä nousin sängystä, heillä oli jo liikkuvia kuvia. Paljon parempia ne semmoiset, paljon mielenkiintoisempia katsella. Oletko sinä nähnyt sen uuden haukasta kertovan? Siitä Bogart-hepusta tulee vielä jotakin suurta, sano minun sanoneen.”

“Siksikö sinä tulit takaisin? Autojen ja elokuvien ja filmitähtien vuoksi?”

Aziraphale tiedosti ääneensä hiipineen katkeran sävyn, ollen kuitenkin voimaton tekemään sille mitään. Ennen kaikkea hän ei _halunnut_ tehdä sille mitään. Tiedon siitä, että Crowley ei suinkaan ollut vältellyt häntä kaikki nämä vuosikymmenet johtuen siitä vihkivettä koskevasta kinasta 1860-luvulla, vaan oli ainoastaan torkkunut tylsyyttään, olisi voinut kuvitella rauhoittavan häntä, mutta jostakin syystä paljastuksella oli lähes päinvastainen vaikutus. Heidän ei ollut tarkoitus kyllästyä maailmaan, ei niin kauan kuin he molemmat olivat sen kamaralla yhtä aikaa. Aziraphale oli kuvitellut sen olevan osa heidän välistä yhteisymmärrystä, jos ei nyt suoranaisesti jopa itse Sopimusta. Hänen senhetkisessä mielentilassaan tuntui tärkeältä tiedostaa, että Crowley oli rikkonut sitä periaatetta ensin.

“Nooh, porukka alakerrassa alkoi hiljalleen hermostua kun minä en vastannut heidän puheluihinsa”, Crowley kuului sanovan parhaillaan. “Alun perin he halusivat minut Sarajevoon 1914. Minä onnistuin kiemurtelemaan ulos siitä keikasta, mutta kävi ilmi että ihmiset eivät tarvinneetkaan apua sen nimenomaisen ruutitynnyrin sytyttämiseen. Sittemmin onkin pitänyt kiirettä.” Aurinkolasien kulmasta Aziraphale tavoitti vilauksen keltaisesta pupillista, sen vilkaistessa häneen ja nopeasti pois. “Minä halusin ottaa sinuun yhteyttä aiemmin, mutta minä en ollut varma…”

Aziraphale tajusi kallistuneensa kohti Crowleytä sitä varsinaisesti tarkoittamatta. Huomattuaan asian hän päätti kallistua hieman lisää. “Niin?” Aziraphale sanoi. Asemalla kaikuvan puheensorinan rinnalla hänen äänensä oli pelkkä kuiskaus. “Sinä et ollut varma mistä?”

Crowley avasi suunsa, mutta juuri silloin tunneli tulvahti täyteen musiikkia. He molemmat kääntyivät katsomaan äänen suuntaan, nähden ensin ainoastaan rykelmän ihmisiä ja vasta sitten näiden keskellä istuvan miehen, joka piteli polviensa päällä kannettavaa levysoitinta. Hetken sitä kuunneltuaan jokunen pari erkani yleisön joukosta ja alkoi tanssia hitaasti keskenään yösijojen väliin syntyneessä tilassa. Minuuttien kuluessa piiri suureni suurenemistaan, kun alati lisää ihmisiä liittyi joukkoon laiturin kaukaisemmista kulmista.

Aziraphale ei voinut sanoa tietävänsä paljon musiikista, mutta hän muisti mitä Crowley oli aiemmin sanonut jazzista ja jäi kuuntelemaan kappaletta. Laulajattaren ääni oli notkea ja aavistuksen käheä, ja sitä säesti ajoittain keimaileva saksofoni.

 _“Elämäni vailla sinua pelkkää piinaa, tiedät kyllä hyvin sen. Mielelläni antautuisin, myöten ruumistani ja sieluain”,_ nainen lauloi. _“Elämäni pyörii ympärilläs, mitä maallista hyötyä minusta muuten ois. Usko siis kun kerron sen, sinulle kuulun myöten ruumistani ja sieluain.”_

Hänen vieressään Crowley selvitti äkisti kurkkuaan. “Huvittaisiko sinua…” Tämä rypisti kulmiaan. “Tai ei mitään.”

“Huvittaisiko minua mitä?”

“Ei mitään. Pelkkä typerä idea, unohda koko juttu.”

Aziraphale seurasi Crowleyn katsetta, löytäen sen edelleen niiden pariskuntien joukosta jotka keinahtelivat toisiinsa kietoutuneina. “Oh.” Oivalluksen iskiessä hänestä tuntui hieman siltä kuin hän olisi jälleen kirkossa räjähdyksen hetkellä. “Aioitko sinä pyytää minua tanssimaan?”

Crowley vääntelehti. Tämän käärmemäinen alkuperä huomioon ottaen vaikutelma oli melkoinen. “Sinä juuri itse sanoit opetelleesi!”

“Kyllä, mutta pelkkää gavottia. Tämä – mitä ikinä tämä sitten onkin – on täysin eri asia.”

“Kuinka hankalaa se voi muka olla? Eiväthän nuo juuri muuta näytä tekevän kuin heijaavat paikallaan.”

“Odota”, Aziraphale kiirehti sanomaan, sillä yhdellä sulavalla liikkeellä Crowley oli jo jaloillaan ja tarjosi hänelle kättään. “Eikö joku pahastu mikäli me tanssimme yhdessä?”

“Koska me olemme enkeli ja demoni?” Crowleyn hymy oli täynnä teräviä hampaita. “Varmasti.”

“Koska me olemme molemmat _miehiä,_ Crowley.” Aziraphale huokaisi. “Tai me ainakin näytämme sellaisilta.”

Tanssimisen opettelemisessa oli ollut yksi varsin yllättävä seikka, jota Aziraphale ei ollut osannut odottaa, ja se oli ollut oppitunti siitä, kenen kanssa kyseistä aktiviteettia oli soveliasta harrastaa. Asiaa oli painotettu hänelle huolimatta siitä, että kerholla jossa hän oli oppinsa saanut olivat kaikki tanssijat olleet miehiä – tai pikemminkin juuri siitä nimenomaisesti syystä. Tanssimisessa oli kuuleman mukaan kyse etiketistä. Se oli kaikki ollut jokseenkin naurettavaa ja sitäkin enemmän raivostuttavaa, ei vähiten siksi että Aziraphale oli ollut läsnä sinä päivänä Eedenissä kun Eeva hetken mielijohteesta keksi tehdä pillin taitellusta kaislasta ja kuinka Aatami tuon maailman ensimmäisen sävelen kuullessaan oli alkanut liikuttaa kehoaan, saamatta kuitenkaan varsinaisesti mitään aikaan ennen kuin Eeva oli laittanut pillin syrjään ja tullut ottamaan tätä käsistä. Molemmat olivat olleet hymyileväisiä ja häpeilemättömän ihastuneita toisiinsa ja siihen tapaan jolla saattoivat liikuttaa kehojaan yhdessä, luoden hetkeksi oman paratiisinsa paratiisin sisälle.

Siitä, Aziraphale oli ajatellut, tanssiminen oli todella kyse.

“Ainiin, tosiaan.” Crowley näytti jokseenkin häkeltyneeltä. “Yleensä minä tykkään kapinoida tällaisia perusteettomia sääntöjä vastaan, mutta menkööt tämän kerran. Olisi ikävä tulla heitetyksi pihalle _– taas.”_

Crowley napsautti sormiaan. Kun tämä rentoutti ne, niiden kynsiin oli ilmestynyt punainen lakkakerros. Samaten punainen kravatti oli löytänyt uuden elämän uumaa tiukentavana vyönä ja taskuliina rintakrossina. Muutoin asu joka Crowleyllä oli nyt yllään ei lopulta poikennut kovin paljon aiemmasta, ottaen huomioon että se oli tumma ja tyköistuva ja aavistuksen verran liian yleellinen vallitsevina aikoina, alkaen hamekankaan laadusta ja Crowleyn nilkkoja verhoavista nylonsukista, joista olisi saanut pulittaa mustassa pörssissä pitkän pennin ainakin jos oli uskominen niitä paikallisia nuoria naisia joiden Aziraphale salli säännöllisesti hakeutua pommituksilta suojaan kirjakauppaansa. Crowleyn taakse sliipattu hiustyyli oli kadonnut ja sen tilalle oli ilmestynyt kampaus, jonka kauttaaltaan lainehtiva muoto huipentui kohoten toisen ohimon ylle kuin murtumista vartova aalto.

“No?” Crowley sanoi, siihen puolihuolimattomaan tapaansa jota tämä suosi kun halusi teeskennellä että ei ollut juuri nähnyt vaivaa jonkin tekemänsä suhteen. Tämä suoritti muutaman liioittelevan pyörähdyksen uusissa koroissaan. “Mitäs pidät?”

Kuten aiemmin Bentleyn suhteen, Aziraphale huomasi olevansa jokseenkin sanaton, mutta ei niistä syistä kuin Crowley kenties kuvitteli. Heidän aikanaan maan päällä Crowleyllä oli ollut monia muotoja, mutta läpi niiden kaikkien jokin oli aina pysynyt samana. Aziraphalen silmissä tämä näytti aina ja ainoastaan Crowleyltä; juuri se teki tästä niin vastustamattoman katsoa.

“Minä pidän tuosta huulipunasta”, hän sanoi ääneen. “Se sopii sinun hiuksiisi.”

Lasien alla Crowleyn posket lähentelivät nyt samaa sävyä. “Äh, ota nyt minua vain kädestä, jooko?”

Toista kertaa saman yön aikana Aziraphale ojensi kätensä Crowleylle. Kyseessä ei ollut ensimmäinen kerta, mutta se _oli_ ensimmäinen kerta kun ele tarkoitti sitä mitä hän oli halunnut sen tarkoittavan kaikille aiemmilla kerroilla.

Ottaen vainvihkaa mallia muista tanssijoista, he asettuivat paikoilleen. Liikkumatilaa ei nurkkauksessa ollut kovin paljon, joten he joutuivat seisomaan hyvin lähellä toisiaan. Crowley tuoksui puuterilta, tulikiveltä ja samalta tutulta hiusvahalta. Tämän iholle tatuoitu käärme oli niin lähellä Aziraphalen kasvoja, että halutessaan hän olisi voinut koskettaa sitä nenällään, tai jollakin aivan muulla.

“Ja nyt me vain… keinumme?” Aziraphale kysyi, kun hänen oma kämmenensä oli löytänyt paikkansa Crowleyn alaselältä.

“M-hmm”, Crowley vastasi, puristaen hänen olkapäätään hieman lujempaa kuin oli tarpeen.

Heidän ensimmäisissä askeleissaan löytää yhteistä rytmiä ei ollut kehumista, mutta jo muutaman yrityksen jälkeen tulokset olivat paljon parempia. Pian Aziraphale uskoi jo vievänsä. Vaihtunut musiikki teki kaikesta helpompaa: laulaja kuulosti olevan sama, mutta kappale oli hitaampi ja lämpimämpi, kuin notkeaa kinuskia jota hiljalleen kaadettiin jonkin leivonnaisen ylle.

 _“Näen sinut, päivästä toiseen paikoissa tutuissa ja sydämeni kammioissa”,_ siinä laulettiin. _“Siinä kahvilassa vierellä puiston ja karusellissa lasten, pähkinäpuiden alla ja luona toivomuskaivon. Näen sinut kesäpäivissä ihanissa, hetkissä kauniissa ja valoisissa. Niiden lailla sinusta ajattelen.”_

“Kiitos vielä avustasi tänä iltana”, Aziraphale sanoi, teeskennellen että puheenaiheella ei ollut mitään tekemistä hänen juuri kuulemansa kanssa. “Minä en tiedä miten minä olisin saanut selitettyä sen kyseisen munauksen Taivaassa. Ja ajatella jos ne kirjat tosiaan olisivat päätyneet sen inhottavan diktaattorinkuvatuksen käsiin Berliiniin…”

“Ei se ollut mitään, pikkujuttu”, Crowley vastasi, teeskennellen samaa. Se tapa jolla tämän otsa rypistyi oli kuitenkin vilpitön. “Mutta sinun pitää luvata minulle, että sinä olet jatkossa varovaisempi sen suhteen keneen luotat. Minä en voi pelastaa sinua jokaiselta käärmeeltä tässä maassa.”

“Etpä kai… Kaikista vähiten siksi, että sinun pitäisi silloin aloittaa itsestäsi”, Aziraphale naurahti, ja oli sitten vähällä puraista kieleensä.

Vahinko oli kuitenkin ehtinyt jo tapahtua. Crowley tuijotti häntä, tanssiminen hetkellisesti unohtuneena. “Anteeksi kuinka?”

“Minä en tarkoittanut –”

“Minä tiedän kyllä mitä sinä tarkoitit.”

“En todella usko, että tiedät.” Aziraphale antoi käsiensä valahtaa takaisin kyljilleen, tyhjinä ja hervottomina. “Crowley, onko sinulla mitään käsitystä siitä miten _iloinen_ minä olin nähdessäni sinut tänään?”

Crowleyn lasientakainen katse oli tulkitsematon. Aziraphale jatkoi: “Tämä kaupunki on raunioina ja ihmisiä kuolee joka päivä – hyviä ihmisiä. Ruoka on kamalaa, ilma on kamalaa, _kaikki_ on kamalaa. Minä en ole kyennyt lukemaan yhtäkään kirjaa loppuun kokonaiseen vuoteen. Luojan kiitos minä en nuku, koska muuten se hiivatin sireeni seurasi minua varmasti uniin asti.” Aziraphale veti rahisevasti henkeä. “Mitä minä yritän sanoa on, että elämä on ollut melko ankeaa. Jos sinä et olisi tänään ilmestynyt siihen kirkkoon ja ne natsivakoojat olisivat tosiaan erottaneet minut ruumiistani, minä olisin saattanut… tehdä jotakin harkitsematonta.”

“Kuten mitä?”

“Kuten jäädä Taivaaseen”, Aziraphale myönsi. “Ainakin hetkeksi.”

Hänestä oli jo pidempään tuntunut samalta kuin yhdestä sellaisesta omistamastaan vanhasta kirjasta jonka sidosliima oli alkanut pettää. Yksi kunnollinen puhuri lisää ja koko hänen olemuksensa oli vaarassa levitä tuuleen. Ja tässä Crowley taas äkkiä oli, kaiken sen ajan jälkeen, itsepäisenä ja horjumattomana ja muodossa joka säilytti järkähtämättömät linjansa läpikäymistään muutoksista huolimatta. Aziraphale ei koskaan halunnut päästää tästä irti.

Kun pommi iski yläpuoliselle kadulle, oli kuin koko tunneli olisi vavahtanut perustuksiaan myöten. Pölyä ja koristetiilten palasia satoi heidän niskaansa katosta. Ihmiset kirkuivat ja koirat haukkuivat; valot säksättivät hurjina ennen kuin antoivat lopullisesti periksi sammumiselle. Pimeydessä Aziraphalen hapuilevat kädet löysivät jälleen Crowleyn luokse ja vetivät tätä puoleensa. Hän tajusi nyt kuinka typerä hän oli ollut kuvitellessaan, että se mitä tapahtuisi taivaalla ei tavoittaisi heitä täällä.

“Tuntuu siltä kuin koko maailma loppuisi”, hän kuiskasi. “Se on tuntunut siltä jo pitkän aikaa.”

“Ei vielä, enkeli”, Crowley mutisi, niin lähellä hänen korvaansa että Aziraphale pikemminkin tunsi sanat ihollaan. Viileä kämmen painui hänen paljaalle niskalleen ja sitten vain lepäsi siinä, todellisena ja juurruttavana. “Ei aivan vielä.”

He odottivat toisiinsa takertuneina uutta iskua, jota ei kuitenkaan koskaan tullut. Hiljalleen valot palasivat ja laiturilla puhjennut itkun kuoro tyyntyi. Kauhu viipyili kuitenkin tahmeana ilmassa minuutista toiseen, kunnes aiemmin levysoitinta käyttänyt mies kohotti päättäväisesti leukansa, nosti neulan takaisin levylle ja alkoi jälleen soittaa sitä. Lumous rikkoontui; ihmiset alkoivat hymyillä ja kiskoa toisiaan takaisin tanssilattiaksi muodostuneeseen tilaan. Pian pareja oli jo niin paljon että oli kuin mitään poikkeavaa ei olisi koskaan tapahtunutkaan.

“Ihmiset”, Crowley puuskahti. Valossa Aziraphale saattoi nähdä, että järistys oli heittänyt tältä aurinkolasit päästä ja nyt tämän kullanväriset silmät karkailivat milloin tanssiviin hahmoihin, milloin niihin kohtiin missä heidän kehonsa edelleen koskettivat, alituisen epäuskoisina näkemästään.

Kaikesta huolimatta Aziraphale ei voinut olla hymyilemättä. “Ihmeellisiä, eikö totta?”

Looginen osa Aziraphalesta tiesi, että samalla tavalla kuin se loputtomalta tuntuva yö jota he parhaillaan elivät vaihtuisi ennen pitkään aamuksi, myös historia luovisi kohti lupaavampia aikoja. Yksikään niistä ennustuksia koskevista kirjoista, jotka lepäsivät parhaillaan kassissa heidän jalkojensa juuressa, ei ollut puhunut maailman päättymisestä aivan tällä tavalla. Sota loppuisi aikanaan ja elämä palaisi takaisin urilleen, ja kun niin kävisi, niin palaisivat myös hän ja Crowley. Heidän täytyi – Taivas ja Helvetti sallivat ehkä tietyn määrän poikkeuksia kun maailmassa oli meneillään niin paljon muuta huomionarvoista, mutta jahka tilanne tasoittuisi tulisi myös heidän tehdä aiempaa kattavampaa selontekoa liikkeistään. Ei enää ihmepelastuksia; ei yöllistä veljeilyä löyhkäävissä tunneleissa. Rauhan koittaessa koittaisi uusi päivä, joka pyyhkisi pois kaikki harmaat, tahriintuneet alueet.

Kului hetki, mutta sitten Crowley vastasi hänen hymyynsä omallaan, joka nostatti rypyt tämän silmäkulmien ympärille. Se oli hymy, jonka Aziraphale oli nähnyt suotavan ikinä ainoastaan itselleen. “Mitäs sanot”, tämä kysyi, “vielä yksi tanssi?”

“Mikä ettei”, Aziraphale vastasi. Hän piteli Crowleyltä hieman tiukemmin, tällä Ei-kenenkään-maalla Taivaan ja Helvetin, sodan ja rauhan, yhden aikakauden ja toisen vasta alkamassa olevan välissä; piteli tiukemmin kuin oli koskaan rohjennut pidellä. “Vielä tämä yksi.”

 


End file.
